Benutzer Diskussion:KlaineLieberin
Hi, Vampire Diaries Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Nina Dobrev. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 12:16, 20. Nov. 2011 Obwohl ich bereits dem Community Wiki geschrieben habe, kannst ja trotzdem mal dein Vorhaben schildern. Ich will ja jetzt nicht unhöflich sein aber du willst Admin werden? Du hast gerade mal 8 Beiträge gemacht! Das würde nie jemand erlauben außerdem muss sich ja erst mal zeigen, dass du die Sache selbst ernst nimmst und nicht nach ein paar Tagen einfach verschwindest. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 17:36, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Trotzdem. Das hier ist ein relativ kleines wiki, daher wird es nur eine begrentzte Anzahl an Administratoren geben (2 denk ich mal, allerhöchstens 3) und HideandSeek ist sehr wohl aktiv. Du kannst nicht einfach kommen und sagen, dass du hier ab jetzt die Zügel in die Hand nimmst und alles umkrempelst. Normalerweise darf man gar kein Administrator werden wenn man nicht schon eine Weile in dem Wiki aktiv ist und auch sich bewiesen hat, dass man der Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Es ist egal ob du in einem anderen wiki aktiv bist. Es kommt auf Dieses hier an. Einzig das Community wiki kann dir Admin Rechte geben (da es hier meines Wissens keinen Bürokraten gibt) und die würden das nie im Leben machen. Was die Person angeht die nach nur einem Beitrag Admin geworden ist...das war wirklich eine dumme Entschiedung von dem Bürokraten der das gemacht hat. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 17:54, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde auch, dass das dieses wiki besser aussieht (vom Hintergrund her) allerdings könnten die Farben hier besser werden. Ich bin nicht so ein Fan von diesem Grün und Hellblau passt einfach nicht zu Vampire Diaries. Eine dunklere Farbe wäre besser. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:19, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Genau. Allerdings sollte es nicht so dunkel sein wie im englischen wiki, da die einen helleren Hintergrund haben und bei uns wäre das dann schlichtweg zu dunkel. Und die Linkfarbe find ich bei denen jetzt auch nicht so toll. So komisch fleischfarben [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:27, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja, des schaut gut aus (Wenn die linkfarbe rot wär wärs richtig toll). Ich mag Twilight nicht wirklich. Oder bessergesagt, Ich habs gemocht bis die Filme rauskamen, die dann alles versaut haben. Robert Pattinson ist meiner Meinung nach einfach nur hässlich und Kristen Stewards Mund steht permanent offen (da musst du mal drauf achten, des stimmt wirklich!) was sie ziemlcih dümmlich aussehen lässt. Naja, auf jeden Fall haben dann alle nur noch für Twilight geschwärmt und ich konnts nachner Weile einfach nicht mehr hören. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:37, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hast du das jetzt gesagt weil du weißt, dass mein "Hauptwiki" das englische Percy Jackson wiki ist? Ich bewerbe mich da gerade als Administrator. Der Film kommt übrigens erst am 27. 3. 2013 raus (auf englisch). [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:47, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das gibt es schon allerding, nunja...schau selbst. Ich hab mal überlegt, ob ichs übernehm und zu einem Camp Half-Blood "Partnerwiki" mach. Allerdings hab ichs dann nie wirklich durchgezogen, da Percy Jackson hier ja nicht so populär ist und sicherlich schlecht laufen würde. Ich meine, wenn sogar das Vampire Diaries wiki so schlecht läuft, was ist dann erst mit Percy Jackson? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:55, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja, Deutschalnd ist nicht so ein Wiki-Land. Und wenn, dann hab ich das Gefühl kommen auch nur neue Leute zu wikis wo sie sehen, dass da was los ist. Irgendwie ein Teufelskreis. Sonst bin ich noch Black Jewels wiki (englisch) und hab mal bei ein paar anderen was gemacht allerdings bin ich bei denen nicht aktiv oder so (z.b. Kane Chronicles oder Hunger Games, beide in englisch). Hast du the Heroes of Olympus gelesen oder wartest du bis es auf deutsch rauskommt? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 21:04, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Schon irgendwie. Ich mag englische wikis halt lieber weil da einfach mehr los ist. The Heroes of Olympus ist die Nachfolgeserie von Percy Jackson, kein Buch. Da geht es wieder um Camp Half-blood allerding gibt es da mehrere Hauptpersonen (Percy und 6 andere Demigötter, vermutlich ist eine von denen Annabeth, die anderen 5 sind Hazel, Jason, Piper, Frank und Leo). [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 21:16, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Klar, es gibt schon wikis die zugemüllt sind wie das Vampire diaries wiki oder das Hunger Games wiki aber das Camp Half-blood wiki zum Beispiel ist echt super organisiert und es gibt keine einzige unnütze Seite. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 21:24, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wen soll ich wegen des Adminwerdens ansprechen? Ich hatte leider noch nie die Ehre. Kennst du vielleicht jemanden der Percy Jackson kennt und vielleicht bei dem wiki mitmachen würde? Wenn wir einige Benutzer zusammen bekommen würden könnten wir ja vielleicht mal versuchen aus dem Percy Jackson wiki was gescheides zu machen. Oder vielleicht doch nicht...ach egal...war nurn Vorschlag [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 18:11, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der 5. ist meiner Meinung nach der beste. Obwohl der "7." (Der 2. Band der Nachfolgereihe "The Heroes of Olympus") auf richtig gut ist. Allerdings gibts den halt erst auf englisch (The Son of Neptune) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 18:47, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall :D Hast du schon Breaking Dawn gesehen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 18:54, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nö aber ich will demnächst mit meinen Freundinnen anschauen. Hab allerdings schon im internet reingeschaut. War n bissl enttäuscht, dass Bellas Augen nur Dunkelrot waren. Ich hab eigentlich irgendwas richtig leuchtendes krasses erwartet [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 19:10, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön Vielen Dank für den Glückwunsch. :) Hallo, findest du es sieht mit den Aufzählungspunkten in der Infobox schön aus? Wenn du jetzt z.B. Mikael und Esther vergleichst? KlausHybrid 20:51, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja gute idee ich werd sehn was ich da machen kann:) wär nett wenn du mir dabei helfen könntest:) Außerdem bin ich noch im The Secret Circle Wikia:) und du? was magst du noch für serien? D-original 12:35, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) greys anatomy und Victorious find ich auch gut. und bei the secret circle hast du recht aber die serie mag ich trotzdem, hab aber leider bis jetzt nur das erste buch gelesen:) dann schonmal danke im voraus wegen deiner hilfe bei pretty little liars:) D-original 18:35, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC)